leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
List of English event Pokémon distributions in Generation III
This is a reverse-chronological list of event Pokémon distributions that were given away to English language Pokémon games in Generation III. List of event Pokémon Aura Mew This Mew was distributed at various locations throughout Europe. In the United Kingdom, it was distributed at participating stores as part of the Pokémon Summer Day Camp event. The overall distribution period was from August 2 to 26, 2007. In Norway, it was distributed at Electroworlds 2007, the East Norway Regional Championships, and the Norway Cup 2008. Electroworlds 2007 was located in from October 25 to 28, 2007, the East Norway Regional Championships was located at Outland in Østbanehallen on March 30, 2008, and the Norway Cup 2008 was located at the Radison SAS hotel in from May 10 to 11, 2008. In Sweden, it was given away to players who mailed their game cartridges to Bergsala AB, Box 10204, 434 23 KUNGSBACKA from November 5 to December 14, 2007. In Denmark, it was given away to players who mailed their game cartridges to Bergsala A/S, Selsmosevej 2, 1.sal – vest, 2630 Taastrup from January 3 to 30, 2008. | id=20078| ability1=Synchronize| nature=Random| encounter=fateful| type1=Normal|move1=Pound| type2=Normal|move2=Transform| country= , , , and | datedis=2007 and 2008| disdate=3| ruby=yes| sapphire=yes| firered=yes| leafgreen=yes| emerald=yes}} Locations Mystery Mew This Mew was distributed at stores in the United States on September 30, 2006 from 12:00 pm to 3:00 pm. It was distributed to celebrate the English release of Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. Each store received a clone of the same game, therefore only 426 unique Mew were available for distribution. | id=06930| ability1=Synchronize| nature=Random| encounter=fateful| type1=Normal|move1=Pound| type2=Normal|move2=Transform| disdate=1| country=the United States| datedis=September 30, 2006| ruby=yes| sapphire=yes| firered=yes| leafgreen=yes| emerald=yes}} Party of the Decade Pokémon Top 10 Distribution Pokémon These Pokémon were selected through a poll and later distributed at various locations throughout Europe. In , they were distributed at the UK National Championships on June 10, 2006 and as part of a tour. Originally a stop at , was planned, but it was later canceled and replaced by a stop at the Mall of Cribs, . The overall distribution period for the tour was from October 14 to November 19, 2006. In , they were distributed at the Norway Championships 2006, the East Norway Regional Championships, and the Norway Cup 2008. The Norway Championships 2006 was located at the Opera Hotel in on June 10, 2006, the East Norway Regional Championships was located at Outland in Østbanehallen on March 30, 2008, and the Norway Cup 2008 was located at the Radison SAS hotel in from May 10 to 11, 2008. In , they were given away to players who mailed their game cartridges to Bergsala A/S, Selsmosevej 2, 1.sal, opgang vest, 2630 Taastrup from August 28 to December 31, 2006. In , players could get three Pokémon at the Pokémon Day 2006, which was located at Avonturenpark Hellendoorn from October 21 to 22, 2006. Instead of waiting in line, players could send their game cartridges to Nintendo. Charizard | id=06227| nature=Random| encounter=fateful| type1=Flying|move1=Wing Attack| type2=Normal|move2=Slash| type3=Dragon|move3=Dragon Rage| type4=Fire|move4=Fire Spin| country= , , , and | datedis=2006 and 2008| disdate=3| ruby=yes| sapphire=yes| firered=yes| leafgreen=yes| emerald=yes}} Pikachu | id=06227| nature=Random| encounter=fateful| type1=Electric|move1=Thunderbolt| type2=Psychic|move2=Agility| type3=Electric|move3=Thunder| type4=Psychic|move4=Light Screen| country= , , , and | datedis=2006 and 2008| disdate=3| ruby=yes| sapphire=yes| firered=yes| leafgreen=yes| emerald=yes}} Articuno | id=06227| nature=Random| encounter=fateful| type1=Psychic|move1=Agility| type2=Normal|move2=Mind Reader| type3=Ice|move3=Ice Beam| type4=Psychic|move4=Reflect| country= , , , and | datedis=2006 and 2008| ruby=yes| sapphire=yes| firered=yes| leafgreen=yes| emerald=yes}} Raikou | id=06227| nature=Random| encounter=fateful| type1=Normal|move1=Quick Attack| type2=Electric|move2=Spark| type3=Psychic|move3=Reflect| type4=Dark|move4=Crunch| country= , , , and | datedis=2006 and 2008| disdate=3| ruby=yes| sapphire=yes| firered=yes| leafgreen=yes| emerald=yes}} Entei | id=06227| nature=Random| encounter=fateful| type1=Fire|move1=Fire Spin| type2=Normal|move2=Stomp| type3=Fire|move3=Flamethrower| type4=Normal|move4=Swagger| country= , , , and | datedis=2006 and 2008| ruby=yes| sapphire=yes| firered=yes| leafgreen=yes| emerald=yes}} Suicune | id=06227| nature=Random| encounter=fateful| type1=Flying|move1=Gust| type2=Ice|move2=Aurora Beam| type3=Ice|move3=Mist| type4=Psychic|move4=Mirror Coat| country= , , , and | datedis=2006 and 2008| disdate=3| ruby=yes| sapphire=yes| firered=yes| leafgreen=yes| emerald=yes}} Lugia | id=06227| nature=Random| encounter=fateful| type1=Normal|move1=Recover| type2=Water|move2=Hydro Pump| type3=Water|move3=Rain Dance| type4=Normal|move4=Swift| country= , , , and | datedis=2006 and 2008| disdate=3| ruby=yes| sapphire=yes| firered=yes| leafgreen=yes| emerald=yes}} Ho-Oh | id=06227| nature=Random| encounter=fateful| type1=Normal|move1=Recover| type2=Fire|move2=Fire Blast| type3=Fire|move3=Sunny Day| type4=Normal|move4=Swift| country= , , and | datedis=2006 and 2008| disdate=3| ruby=yes| sapphire=yes| firered=yes| leafgreen=yes| emerald=yes}} Latias | id=06227| nature=Random| encounter=fateful| type1=Psychic|move1=Mist Ball| type2=Psychic|move2=Psychic| type3=Normal|move3=Recover| type4=Normal|move4=Charm| country= , , , and | datedis=2006 and 2008| disdate=3| ruby=yes| sapphire=yes| firered=yes| leafgreen=yes| emerald=yes}} Latios | id=06227| nature=Random| encounter=fateful| type1=Psychic|move1=Luster Purge| type2=Psychic|move2=Psychic| type3=Normal|move3=Recover| type4=Dragon|move4=Dragon Dance| country= , , , and | datedis=2006 and 2008| disdate=3| ruby=yes| sapphire=yes| firered=yes| leafgreen=yes| emerald=yes}} Doel Deoxys This Deoxys was distributed at the TV Toy Museum in the during the Pokémon Fan Days 2006 from May 25 to 28, 2006 to celebrate the release of Destiny Deoxys (Doel Deoxys). It was set to be distributed in Normal Forme, but the final Forme depended on the game it was obtained in. | id=28606| ability1=Pressure| nature=Random| encounter=fateful| type1=Psychic|move1=Cosmic Power| type2=Normal|move2=Recover| type3=Psychic|move3=Psycho Boost| type4=Normal|move4=Hyper Beam| country=the Netherlands| datedis=May 25 to 28, 2006| ruby=yes| sapphire=yes| firered=yes| leafgreen=yes| emerald=yes}} Space Center Deoxys This Deoxys was distributed at the from March 10 to 19, 2006 and then every Saturday and Sunday through May 14, 2006 to commemorate the Pokémon 10th Anniversary. This Deoxys was set to be distributed in Normal Forme, but the final Forme depended on the game it was obtained in. | id=00010| ability1=Pressure| nature=Random| encounter=fateful| type1=Psychic|move1=Cosmic Power| type2=Normal|move2=Recover| type3=Psychic|move3=Psycho Boost| type4=Normal|move4=Hyper Beam| country=the United States| datedis=March 10 to May 14, 2006| ruby=yes| sapphire=yes| firered=yes| leafgreen=yes| emerald=yes}} Journey Across America Pokémon Rocks America 2005 Metang This Metang was distributed during the Pokémon Rocks America tour by participating in the Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness demo. Players who completed the demo received a card to exchange for Metang. This Metang knows the special move , one of the special moves in Pokémon XD that can be obtained through purifying Shadow Pokémon. Each event was held from 10:00 am to 4:00 pm and the overall distribution period was from September 17 to October 22, 2005. Locations Pokémon Trade and Battle Day Pokémon Berry Glitch Fix Zigzagoon This Zigzagoon was distributed as a promotion to get people to fix a Berry glitch in that plagued many players. It was distributed at and GameStop stores from March 1, 2004 to April 22, 2007. It can also be received from the GameCube Interactive Multi-Game Demo Disc Versions 14 & 16. Its name will always be in English. Which OT info it has is randomly decided. || id=30317| ability1=Pickup| nature=Random| encounter=fateful| type1=Normal|move1=Tackle| type2=Normal|move2=Growl| type3=Normal|move3=Tail Whip| country=the United States| datedis=March 1, 2004 to April 22, 2007| ruby=yes| sapphire=yes| shiny=yes}} PCNY Event Pokémon See also Category:Lists Category:Pokémon 10th Anniversary Category:Event Pokémon Category:English event distributions Category:Generation III event distributions ja:第三世代の配布ポケモン一覧 (英語)